


What In Slow Motion Featuring A Startled Phil

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, dan is a dork, meme trash, phil puts up with him anyway, roommate antics, what in tarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Pausing at the stairs with cowboy hat in hand, Dan couldn't resist planning the attack on Phil, who would be walking down the hall any moment.





	

_Based on the following tweet:_

__

[Click here for the link to actually view the video - I highly recommend that before reading](https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/837703477006635008)

 

**3rd of March 2017**

Silly props were sometimes included when filming gaming videos and Dan just couldn’t resist.

Normally filming gaming video would entail them at in their comfy chairs in the office and looking at a screen. Dan liked it that way because it felt safe, familiar and structured. While he was happy with the content they put up, he didn’t feel the same pressure when he was making a danisnotonfire video. Gaming was just chill and hanging out with Phil and playing something that didn’t require too much of a creative drain.

Once in a while they did some that required a bit more of physical activity and then they often moved filming down to the longue. Sometimes, videos also required props to make it even funnier. This time both was happing at the same time.

They were set to play the 1-2-Switch for the first time and they’d both seen enough adverts to know that adding a few props could make the whole thing even funnier. Props weren’t really a problem in the Howell and Lester household because they were both sentimental people, who gathered way too many things that they didn’t really need in their everyday life.

In situations like this, however, it was quite perfect to have so much crap lying around in corners of the house, even if it did make storage a serious problem. One of the games they would have to play was the one that had been played in all the adverts; the cowboys.

Phil was convinced that he has sombrero hat somewhere in his closet and Dan had done up to the office to fetch the cowboy hat that he knew for certain was there. He paused on the steps when an idea occurred to him. He was self-admitted meme trash and he was holding a cowboy hat and the “what in tarnation” meme was still relevant and not yet at the stage where it was just annoying. And Phil would be coming down the hall any moment now.

Pulling out his phone he quickly started filming and stabilised it in his right hand while he tightly gripped the edge of the cowboy hat with his left. He wasn’t exactly known for his hand to eye coordination, frankly the opposite was true, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him.

Waiting impatiently, he stood pointed at the stairs and planned how to throw it. He heard Phil’s soft footsteps and braced himself. He’d only get one shot at this and he had to make the most of it.

Just as Phil turned the corner, Dan shouted “what in tarnation” so fast that the words probably muddled together. Phil didn’t even react before the hat was flying through the air and it hit… and bounced _off_ his head. Dan grimaced at his failure but Phil looked so confused and hilarious.

It was only when the hat made an impact that the noticed and he then swooped around glancing backwards to see what had hit him. He didn’t seem remotely surprised; he’d lived with Dan for long enough never to be surprised at any of his antics.

Upon realising what had happened, Phil turned his contorted face towards Dan who focused on zooming in on Phil face while whispering almost before bursting out laughing at Phil’s less-than-amused expression.

“Dan!” Phil complained but there was no force behind his words. “Did you just meme me?”

“Meme you?” Dan said confused. “Phil, I’m pretty sure you can’t use the word like that, mister language degree.”

“You didn’t even get it properly on my head!” Phil argued.

“Hey, it’s difficult,” Dan defended his throw. “You were moving and I had to do it really quickly. I’d like to see you do a better job.”

“You’re inviting me to hit you over the head?” Phil asked, eyebrows quirked up in challenge. “I’m sure we can arrange that.”

“Dork,” Dan said and finally stepped down from the stairs. “I see you found the sombrero hat.”

“Yeah,” Phil said and forcefully pulled it onto Dan’s head. “And as punishment for your little meme stunt you’re wearing that one when we have to be cowboys.”

“Fair,” Dan agreed but pulled the hat back and immediately tried to fix his fringe, more out of habit than anything else. They were planning on wearing Mario and Luigi hats for the majority of the gaming video anyway.

“You’re the meme of this house, Dan. Not me and I won’t have you turn me into one,” Phil warned.

He had never really seemed to get how Dan could care so much for memes, or maybe he did but never expressed it because he might just know that Dan loved them as they made him feel like part of a community. It had been a bit of an escape when he hadn’t had many friends. Likely, Phil probably knew but didn’t say it out loud. It was the kind of guy he was.

“So you’re saying I can’t post it?” Dan questioned. They always respected each other and got consent before posting anything. “I was going to put like the throw in slow motion? I’m sure your little hair flip will look really great.”

Phil huffed and shook his head but there was a smile on his lips. “Of course you can post it. But I’m serious about the meme thing. Don’t make our audience expect a Top Phil Memes of 2017 or something.”

“They loved mine,” Dan said with a shrug. “Even if I lost my sanity going through the submissions.”

“You are meme trash, Dan, so I bet you liked it more than you’re willing to admit.”

Dan snorted but he didn’t need to say anything else to acknowledge it and confirm that Phil was right, like he usually was.

 

[Reblog on Tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/158858410220/what-in-slow-motion-featuring-a-startled-phil)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I adored the little video that Dan posted and I knew I had to write a dabble around it. Just look at Phil's face in the video!
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
